The present invention relates generally to screw drive vehicles. It is believed that a screw drive vehicle having a new steering mechanism and a new drive mechanism would be desirable. It is further believed that an operational screw drive vehicle of miniaturized dimensions and capable of being remotely controlled would be especially desirable for use as a toy.